


all around me are familiar faces

by liionne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve has made some new friends, Tumblr Prompt, recovered bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt? Bucky finds out he has a famous face. After reading about Carter Baizen, Dr. Chris Beck, Jack Benjamin, TJ Hammond, Sebastian Stan and Maine millionaire recluse "Jefferson", Bucky is confused why Steve immediately assumed Bucky was the WS. After confronting Steve, Bucky learns that Steve is actually good friends with all six men and is supremely confident in his ability to tell Bucky apart from anyone else. Bonus if Sebastian Stan reached out to Steve in friendship first, + jealous!Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	all around me are familiar faces

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Hopefully, this is exactly what the prompt says; I usually lose control of my writing halfway through and end up just spewing up something or other.

Bucky sits and stares at the laptop screen, fingers poised over the keys, ready to divert him away from the page, but he can’t stop looking. There’s a photo of all seven of them placed side by side, most of them candid shots at red carpet events or whatever else, and then his, tacked on the end, grainy and out of focus. Still - it’s fairly obvious that they all share similar features.

And then, Bucky’s mind begins to wander. Does Steve know about this? He must know about this. These people are all really famous, he has to know.

“Stevie!” He calls. “Get in here!”

Steve pokes his head into the bedroom, wearing an apron. looking all innocent. He’s making dinner; Bucky subconsciously hopes it doesn’t burn whilst he grills him, but he has bigger concerns right now.

“Come look at this.” Bucky says, gesturing to him. He shows him the photo, the seven of them side by side, and he looks at steve with a frown. “The hell is this?”

Steve shrugs. “I don’t know. Apparently there are five other people in the world who look like you, so maybe yours are all just in the States. And famous.”

“There’s six of them.” Bucky points out.

“So you have a spare.” Steve shrugs again. “C’mon, dinner’s almost ready.”

Bucky squints at him, and then at the screen, and reluctantly follows Steve out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

~*~

He pushes his food around the plate, sitting opposite Steve. He looks down at his plate, mind racing a mile a minute, and before he can stop himself, he asks, “How did you know?”

Steve falters “How did I know what?”

“That it was me.” Bucky answers. “When that mask fell off, how did you know it was me, and it wasn’t… it wasn’t that Jack Benjamin. Or Dr. Beck. Or  _any_ of those guys.”

“Bucky.” Steve shifts, reaching across the table to take his hand. “I know you. I’d recognise you anywhere. I would know you from a mile away, with my eyes closed.”

Bucky melts just a little bit, lacing his fingers with Steve’s. He smiles gently, but then of course, Steve continues, “And I know those guys. I’m pretty good at telling them apart.”

Bucky’s smile falls flat off his face. “What.”

Less of a question, more of a statement.

The tips of Steve’s ears turn red. “Well, yeah. Uh… Dr. Beck is friends with Banner, and that’s how I met him, and of course Tony knows Jefferson, I think there’s some kind of Millionaire’s club or something, and uh, I met TJ when I met the President last year. We’ve all been friends ever since.”

Bucky’s jaw hangs open. “And the others?”

“Uh…” And now his cheeks turn red. “I met Carter at a charity gala, and Jack at this military gala thing a couple of months back, and uh… Sebastian made friends with me.”

“ _What_?” Bucky glares. 

Steve gives a nervous kind of shrug. “I was invited to one of the premieres of his movies, and he came over, and we got chatting. He gave me his number and we’ve been friends ever since.”

Bucky scoffs. “He gave you his  _number_?”

“Yeah.” Steve says slowly, hesitantly, drawing out the sound.

Bucky pauses, waiting for him to say something else, to deny what he must know Bucky is thinking about, but he doesn’t. Bucky raises his eyebrows. “And?”

“And what?” Steve says, picking at his plate, looking almost nervous. “He’s my friend.”

“It sounds like he wants to be  _more_  than your friend.” Bucky argues, leaning back in his seat.

“C’mon, Buck.” He says. “He’s just a nice guy.”

Bucky glares. “A nice guy trying to get into your pants.”

“There’s only one guy I want in my pants, and he’s sitting right here.” Steve says, giving Bucky that crooked smile, and eventually, Bucky melts. He kicks him playfully under the table, and gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

“But anyway,” Steve says. “That’s how I knew it wasn’t any of them. They all have subtle differences, y’know.”

Bucky nods. He can understand.

“And,” Steve continues. “There’s only one guy who can make me stomach flip just by looking at me - even if he  _is_  angry and confused.”

Bucky breaks into a grin, leaning across the table to kiss Steve quickly, a soft peck on his lips. 

A few months later, at an Avenger’s Charity Gala, Steve leads Bucky across the room to meet a friend of his. At a table, sipping a drink, is a man with Bucky’s exact face - or near enough, anyway. Like Steve said: subtle differences. Steve introduces Bucky to Sebastian, and Sebastian to Bucky, and Bucky grins good naturedly when Sebastian mentions how much of a good guy Steve is - before pulling his boyfriend in for a deep, filthy kiss. The green eyed monster gets the best of all of us, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, questions and comments are always welcome at [my tumblr](http://achaiion.tumblr.com)


End file.
